(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of integral skin interior trims, and more particularly relates to countermeasures against resin leakage from the comers of integral skin interior trims.
(2) Description of Related Art
Disclosed in Page 4 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-76256 is an integral skin interior trim in which a resin interlayer is formed between and integrally with a skin and a base material. In this Patent Document, the end parts of the skin are bent downwardly to cover the sides of the resin interlayer and make tight contact at their outer faces with the vertical walls of the base material. Furthermore, the rigidities of the skin end parts are enhanced by increasing the thicknesses thereof. This secures contact between the outer faces of the skin end parts and the vertical walls of the base material, resulting in improved sealing function therebetween. This prevents resin leakage in the charging of the resin for the formation of the resin interlayer between the skin and the base material.
In the case where the skin end parts of the integral skin interior trim have corners, the increase in the rigidities of the skin end parts as disclosed in the Patent Document makes it difficult that the outer faces of the skin end parts extend along the vertical walls of the base material. As a result, clearances are produced therebetween. This causes the resin leakage from between the outer faces of the skin end parts and the vertical walls of the base material. As illustrated in FIGS. 12A and 12B, in particular, when the skin is slush-molded, a large amount of resin is concentrated inside each of corners c of the end parts b of a skin a in the molding of the skin a, thereby forming a thicker part d at the corner c. As a result, the rigidity of the corner c is enhanced too much. When a resin interlayer f is to be molded between and integrally with the skin a and the base material e by placing the skin a on the base material e and charging resin between the skin a and the base material e, a clearance is produced therebetween, resulting in leakage of the resin. The reason for this is that the corner c is less likely to extend along the face g of the base material e to be sealed even when the pressure at which the resin is charged between the skin a and the base material e is applied to the corner c.